


They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that i need . 》ziam《

by electricmagnus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Zayn, Carta, Crying, Crying Liam, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Marriage, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, Love, M/M, Men Crying, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Liam, POV Zayn, Sad Ending, Sad One Shot, Sad Zayn, Sub Zayn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicidio, Top Liam, amor imposible, carta de suicidio, depresivo, espero que esto resulte bien, final triste, fuck management, i really dont know what to put here, impossible love, larry - Freeform, liam llorando, lloraba mientras escribia esto, one direction - Freeform, one shot tragico, one shot triste, realmente apesto poniendo etiquetas, sexo gay, smut en español, tragico, triste, ziam, ziam en español, ziam smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmagnus/pseuds/electricmagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn se va a casar ". Liam no sabe como lidiar con todo esto y toma decisiones precipitadas porque tal vez...solo tal vez Zayn estará mejor sin el. </p><p>Pero no planea dejarlo  sin antes decirle que tan maravilloso es , no sin antes recordarle cuanto ama ese hermoso sonido que sale de sus labios rosados, no sin antes trazar todos los tatuajes que hay en su cálida piel , no sin antes recordarle cuanto ama cuando oculta su lengua detrás de sus dientes cuando sonríe o en otras palabras no sin antes hacerle sentir su amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that i need . 》ziam《

**Author's Note:**

> Les mando saludos y espero que se encuentren bien , he visto que no hay muchos trabajos en en español aquí así que pensé ¿porqué no hacerlo?. Yo llore cuando escribía esto y bueno no se como vayan a reaccionar ustedes.  
> En fin me inspire en estas cuatro canciones y puse los links en la historia.
> 
> Falling for you ->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo6ef5TX8Ak
> 
> Kiss Me ->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE
> 
> You´re in my veins ->http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjP2XKD0Gb0
> 
> Y POR ULTIMO ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ SI DEJAN KUDOS Y COMENTARIOS♡

-Zayn déjanos entrar-gritaban Harry y Louis tratando de abrir la puerta ,zayn llevaba encerrado ahí desde hace una semana.  
  
-Liam ¡haz algo, los dos no pueden entrar en pánico y dejar que ellos controlen su vida, no pueden rendirse tan fácilmente! - me estaban gritaban a mi , era irónico que ellos me dijeran eso porqué ellos si habían dejado que management controlara sus vidas hasta llegar al punto en que su relación había quebrado  , no tenían ningún derecho en gritarme pero eso era lo de menos , no tenía tiempo de discutir con ellos,  solo veía que sus bocas se movian pero no salía ningun sonido de estas, estaba metido en mi propio mundo porque me habían dado la peor noticia de mi vida y apenas estaba haciendo efecto en mi , Zayn se iba a casar.

 

 

Cuando firmamos  el  contrato éramos unos simples chicos tratando de alcanzar sus sueños sin importar lo que nos costase ,solo éramos unos adolescentes tratando de llegar al mundo de la fama ,queríamos tener una vida mejor , queríamos ser celebridades , salir a fiestas ,llenarnos de lujos ,viajar por el mundo , asi que  leer el contrato era lo de menos o eso al menos pensábamos, tan ilusos e inocentes éramos que no sabíamos las consecuencias que nos traerían en el futuro.

 

Modest empezó a acabar con nuestra vida poco a poco, primero empezó a alejarnos de nuestras familias , después nos empezaron a prohibir salir sin su autorización, fueron pasando cosas similares hasta que llegaron a lo unico que me habían dejado y mas me importaba a Zayn .

 

Cuando Louis y Harry dieron su conferencia  sobre que la unica relación que tenían entre ellos era amistad,  las fans se volvieron locas , sentían que no pudieron haberse equivocado , habían tantas pruebas ,tantos videos,tantas fotos ,ellas no eran estúpidas y tampoco estaban equivocadas pero lo que no sabían es que Larry si fue real en su debido tiempo pero ya no más.   
Solo quedaban los restos de lo que había sido una hermosa relación , de Larry solo habían quedado 2 chicos desechos con esperanzas rotas y corazones destrozados , solo quedaban 2 chicos que trataban de seguir manteniendo una relación de amistad , quedaban solo 2 chicos que trataban de sobrevivir uno  sin el otro. Harry y Louis se habían cansado de pelear ya no querían eso mas para ellos asi que mejor decidieron tratar de rescatar lo único que les quedaba , su amistad.

 

Las fans al no tener mas Larry, empezaron lentamente a sacar sus conclusiones y averiguaron el otro gran secreto " Zayn y yo estabamos en una relación y Perrie solo era una barba mas igual que Eleanor" . Modest al ver que todo de nuevo se les salía de control , sacaron decisiones apresuradas " Zayn y Perrie se casarían" todo había empezado solo como un truco para engañar a las fans, pero como dije  las fans no son estúpidas empezaron a observar cada uno de nuestros movimientos , empezaron a ver que Zayn no se interesaba en Perrie y por mas que el hacia sus mayores esfuerzos nunca se le dio bien la actuación , nosotros por otro lado empezamos a hacer nuestra pequeña lucha, tratamos de negociar con ellos pero no sirvió de nada.

 

La boda se realizaría en un mes y ya no había marcha atrás , cuando nos dieron la horrible noticia , Zayn enloqueció ,empezó a tirar todo lo que había a su paso , golpeó a uno de seguridad. Yo solo me había quedado callado sin expresión alguna  sentado en mi silla , Niall trataba de decirme que me calmará que todo iba a salir bien , yo solo acenti y me fui caminando rumbo al coche que nos estaba esperando para llevarnos de regreso a nuestra casa.

 

Todo el camino fue incómodo y silencioso, yo solo podía escuchar los gemidos y lloriqueos de Zayn desde mi lugar,no  podía hacer nada, me sentía inútil y no era la persona indicada para decirle que todo iba a estar bien por que se que solo le estaría mintiendo ya no sería lo mismo todo ya estaba acabado.

 

-LIAM REACCIONA - de pronto sentí una bofetada de parte de Harry ,  tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que me olvide que ellos seguían ahí.  
-¿Que quieres que haga? -le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

 

-Liam no me salgas con tus estupideces ¡Zayn lleva encerrado casi una semana entera! , solo sale por comida y se vuelve a encerrar - me dijo enojado.

 

\- Y tu solo te quedas de brazos cruzados como si no te importara-eso fue un golpe bajo , claro que me importaba y demasiado.

 

\- ¿Como te atreves a decir que no me importa? -le grite mientras me paraba de la silla.  
  
-¿Piensas que a mi no me duele que la persona que mas amo en este mundo este siendo arrebatada injustamente de mi ? ¿crees que no me duele pensar que mi relación se esta jodiendo igual que la tuya con Louis? -le acuse señalandolo con mi dedo , empecé a ver como la cara de Harry se tensaba igual que la de Louis quien estaba a su lado,  tenía que disculparme, lo último sólo se salio de mi boca sin pensarlo.

 

-Lou -dije mientras trataba de agarrar su mano, pero este rápidamente se soltó y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación,  solo quedábamos Harry y yo ,podía ver como pequeñas gotas se deslizaban de sus ojos.  
  
\- Hazz lo siento no fue mi intención- el solo asintió.

 

-Esta bien Liam, no puedo contradecirte por que solo dijiste la verdad -dijo con voz entrecortada , se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando.

 

-por eso mismo no quiero que te pase lo que nos paso a nosotros,  tienen una oportunidad no seas estúpido y luchen , ganen la batalla que Lou y yo perdimos-  
me dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
-te dejo , tengo que ver a Lou para el todavía es difícil aceptarlo y no quiero que cometa alguna tontería  - me dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda. Claramente Zayn había escuchado todo eso , en toda la semana no lo había ido a buscar pero ya era tiempo de afrontar la realidad, me acerqué a la puerta y di unos toques.

 

 

 

 

**[-Zee abre soy yo, Liam- dije mientras tocaba la puerta, espere un rato y no habia respuesta alguna.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo6ef5TX8Ak) **

 

-Zee abreme necesitamos hablar , no te puedes ocultar ahí para siempre-escuche como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta y ahí estaba el , sus ojos estaban hinchados. Me imagino que se la había pasado llorando y yo no estaba ahí para consolarlo , sin pensarlo se arrojó a mis brazos y lo envolví en un fuerte abrazo , podia sentir su respiración contra mi pecho , nos quedamos asi por un buen tiempo , ojala pudiéramos congelar este momento y quedarnos asi para siempre.

 

-Li ¿porque no habías venido a buscarme? - me dijo Zayn levantando su cara para verme a los ojos,no quería hablar, estaba cansado de darle explicaciones a todos, a mi familia, a los chicos ,estaba cansado , agarre su barbilla y  nos fundimos en un beso, sentía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho ,nos separamos y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

 

-Zee no tengo ganas de hablar ¿quieres dormir conmigo?  - le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

 

-No quiero dormir Liam y sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero- reclamo sin dejar de recargarse en mi pecho , para luego alzar su rostro y besarme.

 

Labios chocando en busca de alivio , en busca de apoyo , en busca de ese amor que esta apunto de desvanecerse. Era un sentimiento inigualable , dolía sólo pensarlo , era un dolor inexplicable pero este venía acompañado de alivio y lujuria , haciendo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados y en cierta forma los dos lo necesitábamos. Yo lo necesitaba a el y el me necesitaba a mi y eso es lo único que importa para mi.

 

Nos besábamos y dábamos pasos torpes hasta llegar a la cama , cayendo yo encima de Zayn y el solo soltó una pequeña risa -Joder amaba tanto ese sonido que salía de sus pequeños labios  , era como escuchar lo más maravilloso de este mundo y lo mejor era que yo provocaba ese sonido - no pude contener la pequeña risa que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios y la deje salir. Zayn sólo me miró divertido y podía ver sus ojos  lucían cansados pero eso no tapaba esa pequeña luz que había en ellos - los ojos de Zayn son los más hermosos ojos que jamás había visto. Son como un día de otoño fríos pero llenos de colores vivos , son de un color miel casi llegando a ámbar y los cubrían sus abundantes y largas pestañas. Al describrir todo esto , me doy cuenta que estoy jodido , estoy perdidamente enamorado de el y de todos sus complejos. Es como si viajará en un tren a máxima velocidad , se que me voy a accidentar pero no lo puedo detener, porque siento la adrenalina , siento todas esas cosas que me mantienen vivo , el me mantiene vivo.

 

-¿Por que me observas tanto?- preguntó. Metiendo sus manos abajo de mi playera recorriendo mi torso con sus manos , dando toques suaves.

 

-Por qué eres hermoso -respondí atrapando sus labios y volviéndolos a fundir con los mios , donde pertenecen.

 

Se colaba poca luz por la ventana, pero con esta me bastaba para ver su rostro y lo cubría una capa tenue de color rosado.

 

Seguíamos besándonos, le quite la playera y los jeans que traía puestos. Con sus pies se quitó los zapatos , cayendo uno por uno y haciendo ruidos escandalosos -tirando un jarrón, pero eso no nos detendría- desabrochó mi cinturón , arrojándolo a un extremo de la cama y bajo mis pantalones dándome una mirada de autorización y yo solo acenti. Los dos estábamos en boxers y no pude contenerme a besar su pecho , dejando un camino de besos mojados por todo su torso , zayn dejaba salir de su hermosa boca pequeños gemidos y levantaba su cuerpo para poder frotarlo con el mío.

 

-Calma tenemos toda la noche y quiero apreciarte en todos los aspectos- dije casi un susurro en su oreja , mordiendole el lóbulo.

 

-Quiero recordar cada parte de ti , quiero llenarte de elogios y recordarte que eres hermoso , recordarte cuán importante eres para mi y que eso nunca va a cambiar- dije besando su cuello y mordiendolo . Esto dejaría marcas.

 

-Liam -hizo una pausa , su voz se escuchaba entrecortada - te amo tanto , te amo que no se si podré ser capaz de volver a amar alguien en la manera en la que te amo- contestó y bajo de un jalon mis boxers , aventandolos al suelo y de paso los suyos.

 

Se incorporó, arrodillandose en la cama y tomó mi pene rígido en sus manos. No pude contener el gemido y que se salio de mi labios.

 

-Zee no tienes aque hacer esto, yo fui quien no te busque y no me merezco esto- colocó un dedo en mis labios .

 

-Calla , te amo y te mereces todo Liam , te mereces todo y lo haré porque tu me perteneces y yo te pertenezco- y sin más tomó mi miembro en su boca rosada.

 

-Dios Zayn. Se siente tan bien- dije entre gemidos.

 

Espero unos segundos a que se acostumbrará y empezó chupar - Joder Zayn. Eres tan bueno y te me siento tan bien adentro de ti- al parecer las palabras lo estimularon y empezó a follarme con su boca , gotas de presemen se salían de la punta y Zayn las lamió como si de dulce se tratase.

 

-Sabes tan bien , siempre has sabido tan bien y extrañaba tanto esto - dijo alzando su vista para poder verme y se veía tan inocente , lo cual en estos momentos era todo lo contrario.

 

Empezó a mamar con más fuerza y yo solo dejaba salir maldiciones y gemidos junto con Zayn. Estaba a punto de llegar al climax pero se detuvo ¿porqué jodidos se detenía?.

 

-¿Porque te detienes? - pregunté con la respiracion entre cortada y un poco enojado.

 

-Quiero sentirte adentro de mi , quiero que me llenes Li- Zayn nunca había sido de los que hablaban sucio o de los que pedían pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y parecía demasiado necesitado. No se lo podía negar , no después de lo que haría , no después de dejarlo.

 

-Acuestate y abre tus hermosas piernas para mi - ordene.

 

Zayn gimió , si algo le excitaba era que le hablará sucio. Se acostó y abro a no más poder sus piernas , me puse enfrente de el y acaricie sus largas piernas.

 

-Deberías de verte Zee- dije besando sus piernas.

 

-Te ves tan bien , tan hermoso. Abierto sólo para mí y nadie más , te ves tan indefenso y sumiso que me dan ganas de follarte sin ninguna preparación- Zayn dejo salir otro gemido cuando deslice mi mano por su rígido pene.

 

-Pero hoy no vamos a follar como animales desesperados , hoy te haré el amor Zayn. Me uniré contigo en alma y cuerpo porque te amo.

 

-¿Donde tienes el lubricante?- pregunté.

 

-En el segundo cajón- dijo señalando el tocador que estaba a lado de la cama.

 

Me acerqué al tocador y tome un condón y lubricante.

 

-No quiero que utilices condón. Los dos sabemos que no tenemos ninguna enfermedad y quiero sentirte completamente por favor Liam, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros- rogaba y no podía negarle la petición. Deje el condón en el cajón y llene de lubricante mis dedos.

 

Zayn estaba acostado y yo estaba enfrente de el.

 

-Trataré de ser cuidadoso, hace mucho que no hacemos esto así que dime si tengo que parar - dije besando su hombro.

 

Introduje un dedo en su apretado culo y Zayn dejo salir un suspiro. Espere unos segundos a que se acostumbrará al invasor y empecé a penetrarlo con mi dedo. Zayn empezó a gemir nuevamente.

 

-Necesito más - reclamo desesperado.

 

-Shh no quiero lastimarte pequeño.

 

-No lo harás Liam, confío en ti.

 

Metí otro dedo e hice el mismo procedimiento, Zayn embestía mis dedos y pedía más, introduje tres dedos y Zayn dejo salir un suspiro- sabía cómo se sentía en estos momentos y también sabía que le ardía pero el no mostraba ningúna incomodidad.

 

-Li estoy listo , te necesito adentro de mi , por favor.

 

Subió sus piernas en mis hombros y me fui metiendo poco a poco adentro de el - Zayn sólo cerraba los ojos y hacia gestos que al parecer no eran para nada de satisfacción , se veía como si quisiera gritar y se mordía los labios.

 

-Zayn quiero que abras los ojos y me mires. Quiero que me mires y recuerdes esto. Quiero que recuerdes que todo estará bien- abrió los ojos y sentí como su cuerpo dejo de tensarse y se relajaba.

 

Espere a que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a mi , hasta que el se movió y ambos dejamos salir un gemido .

 

Empece a embestirlo suavemente - Zayn seguía mirándome . Me acerqué y volví a besarlo , un beso más intenso , chocando nuestras lenguas y compartiendo nuestras esencias. Salí y lo penetre más a fondo y toque el punto más sensible de Zayn- la próstata.

 

-Dios Liam . Vuelve a hacerlo. Me voy a correr.

 

Volví a salir y volví a me penetrarlo y así consecutivamente y Zayn gritaba de excitación.

 

-No.creo.poder.aguantar más - pronunció con trabajos.

 

-Vamos Zee . Quiero que te corras para mi , correré pequeño-  lo embestí una vez más y se corrió , llenándome todo el abdomen. Di unas cuentas embestidas más y me corrí adentro de el. Los dos teníamos el corazón acelerado a mil por hora.

 

-Eres maravilloso y te amo tanto- dijo Zayn.

 

-Te amo más- dije saliendo de el.

 

Quitamos las colchas y nos acostamos en la cama. Todo ahora estaba bien . Los dos estábamos bien.

 

-Duerme bien pequeño- dije entre bostezos.

 

-Igualmente Li - dijo subiendo una pierna a mi cadera y beso mi hombro.

 

-Te amo -susurre tratando de no despertarlo.

 

Desde mi posición podía ver como caía la lluvia , era una noche fría  y podía ver como el viento soplaba y se llevaba todo a su paso,   pareciece que la noche se había puesto de acuerdo con mis sentimientos ,solo que yo no sentía el frío debido a que Zayn estaba en mis brazos y me daba calor, amaba estar asi con el , solo los dos sin nada que teme. Me sentía seguro cuando estaba a su lado, no teníamos que ocultarnos de nadie,  éramos nosotros mismos, solo los dos.   
Empece  a pasar mis dedos por su cálida piel -se supone qhe debería de estar agotado por lo que acaba de pasar hace media hora . Pero en realidad nunca tendría suficiente de el. Pase mis dedos por su cálida piel ,recorriendo poco a poco cada uno de sus tatuajes y trazandolos con mi dedo , como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía ,solo que esta vez no era la primera si no la ultima,  los observaba  delicadamente , queria memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo , no quería que ningún detalle se me fuera, poco a poco pase a su cara y empecé a hacer pequeños círculos alrededor de sus ojos, recorri todo su rostro hasta que me pase a su cuello,  podía sentir como sus venas se ahora estaban relajadas y no se marcaban ,  otra de las mil maravillas que tenía el - sus venas- la forma en que se le marcaban cuando hacía sus solos hacia que la piel se me erizara , extrañaría cada momento que pase con el ,pero ya me había decidió , era lo mejor para los dos.

 

 

Después de esa noche ya nada fue lo mismo , poco a poco me fui alejando de Zayn y cada dia se acercaba más la boda. Zayn siempre trataba de que yo hablará con el , pero yo simplemente lo ignoraba , no quería lidiar con el, no quería arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado , con el tiempo pense que Zayn ya estaba superando el hecho de que no le hablaba,  yo salía con Sofia para seguir tapando sospechas sobre Ziam mientras Zayn y Perrie daban entrevistas sobre como se sentían al respecto de la boda y de "su amor" , cada vez se les veía mas Unidos y parecían una pareja verdadera.

 

_22 de Agosto del 2015_

 

Faltaban ya solo 2 días  para la boda , estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música mientras terminaba de empacar mis maletas , la puerta estaba cerrada , de pronto escuche unos golpes.

 

\- Li ¿puedo pasar?  - ya no podía evitarlo mas tiempo , me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

 

\- Entra , siéntate en la cama o donde te sientas cómodo - dije sin mostrar importancia alguna y continúe empacando , podía ver la cara de confusión que tenía Zayn.

 

\- Liam quiero que me mires a los ojos y me expliques por que has estado tan distante- no quería voltear por que sabía que si volteaba iba a ser mi fin. Zayn sabía cuando decía la verdad con tan solo mirarme  , asi que voltee y trate de de mentir .

 

-No pasa nada Zayn , solo me di cuenta de algunas cosas- mentí .

 

\- ¿Que cosas Li? -me pregunto ,era ahora o nunca, tenía que hacerlo.

 

-Quiero romper contigo -le dije a Zayn mientras lo seguía viendo a los ojos, el solo se quedó pasmado , tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para responder a la noticia que le había dado

 

-Li se que la boda es en dos días, pero dime que no estas rompiendo conmigo solo por eso, todo va a estar bien, no tiene que cambiar nada , tu y yo seguirmos estando juntos y no cambiará nada , te lo prometo-me dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se empezaba a acercar a mi .

 

\- No es eso ¿pero que tal si te das cuenta que en realidad quieres a Perrie?- mentí

 

\- Li pensé que ya habíamos dejado este tema en el pasado,  Perrie es linda y es como mi hermana pero nada más,  solo tu tienes mi corazón y nadie más- me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla , me sentía tan mal al  hacerle esto, pero era lo necesario.

 

-No es solo eso ...- dije en voz baja

 

\- ¿entonces que es ? , dime y juntos lo resolveremos- me decía mientras agarraba la palma de mi mano y la acariciaba lentamente .

 

-Zayn es que es difícil de explicar- vi como sus ojos se llenaban de angustia.

 

-¿ es por que ya no me quieres?  , si es eso dímelo - contestó -aparte la vista , tratando de enfocarme en algo.

 

-Asi es ya no te quiero- mentí mientras agarraba mis maletas y  hacia mi camino afuera de la casa, pero Zayn agarro mi brazo y no me dejaba avanzar.

 

-Li se que solo estas asustado- negué con mi cabeza.

 

\- por favor no me dejes , sabes que no volveré a ser el mismo si te vas, no lo soportaría,  no me dejes por favor-suplicaba mientras caían lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos color ambar, se me partía el corazón al verlo de esta manera , tan indefenso, tan roto, no podía resistirme , si lo iba a dejar para siempre,  tenía que hacer algo antes de irme. Lo jale hacia mi y lo bese , el estaba sorprendido y al principio no correspondia hasta que se hizo a la idea , esta sería la última vez que lo besaba tenía que hacerlo duradero,era un beso suave , pero a la vez fuerte sin llegar al punto de llegar a ser caliente, ese beso estaba lleno de desesperación , de sentimientos encontrados,  de esperanza de parar el tiempo y quedarnos asi para siempre, estaba lleno de muchos sentimientos pero el mas importante , de amor. Con mi dedo acaricie su mejilla y le di un beso solo rozando nuestros labios, el seguía con los ojos cerrados , sentía como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo besaba - Lo siento - dije y sin mas subí mis maletas a mi coche y me fui.

 

_24 de Agosto_

 

Eran las 5 de la mañana y no podíamos encontrar a Liam por ninguna parte,  habíamos llamado mínimo 50 veces a su celular y no contestaba , pobre Zayn hoy era  el día de "su boda " y tenia unas ojeras enormes , se veía acabado no paraba de llorar desde hace 2 dias.   
Recuerdo que llego a mi cuarto con lágrimas en los ojos y no paraba de gemir , trataba de explicarme que había pasado, pero no podía completar una oración sin ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Liam había metido la pata y en grande,  pobre Zee  en unas horas tenía que aparentar estar enamorado de una mujer que ni si quiera ama y no podía ni fingir una sonrisa.

 

-Zayn se que es duro pero tienes que dejar de llorar y mejor métete a bañar , recuerda que tienes que asistir a una boda si no modest nos va a castrar-dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

 

Se supone que soy el que siempre hace sentir mejor a los demás pero esta vez no podía hacer nada.

 

-Louis me vale un carajo lo que modest me vaya a hacer , solo que apenas me di cuenta- contestó Zayn enojado.

 

Me dirigí a la cocina y trate de llamarle por última vez a Liam y esta vez la llamada si entró y para mi sorpresa el contestó.

 

-Liam ¿donde jodidos te metiste y por que putas no contestas las llamadas?  - grite enojado.

 

\- Louis necesito que te calmes y me escuches con atención,  estoy bien pero quiero que me hagas un favor -hice un sonido de afirmación.

 

-Muy bien , mira no quiero mentirte , no voy ir a la boda para ver como me arrebatan al hombre de mi vida y mi felicidad con este , pero quiero que le digas a Zayn que yo voy a estar ahi ,que todo va a estar bien y que lo amo demasiado que nunca lo olvide- dijo Liam apunto de llorar , lo podía escuchar perfectamente a través del teléfono.

 

-amigo parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo , pero esta bien ¿regresaras a casa después que todo este asunto de la  boda se haya acabado verdad? -hubo un silencio y solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones.

 

-Claro , siempre estaré a su lado no importa que pase,  me tengo que ir Lou , te amo y dile a los otros chicos que también los amo y que no se porten mal - dijo con la voz entrecortada.

 

\- Si Li yo les digo, nos vemos pronto -dije

 

-Si nos vemos pronto-y se corto la llamada.

 

Volví a donde estaban los chicos sentados en el sofa tratando de calmar a Zayn.

 

-Tengo Buenas noticias -exclame tratando de sonar convincente.

 

-Hable con Liam y me dijo que no iba a estar en la iglesia, pero que si llegaba a la fiesta ,dijo que solo se fue  para aclarar su mente ah y también dice que nos ama a todos y que lo perdonarás Zayn que el te ama mas y que estará ahi para ti siempre que nunca lo olvides- pude ver como las lágrimas dejaban de salir de sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no se porque pero había algo que me decía que no volveríamos a ver a Liam en un largo tiempo , pero trataría de ser positivo.

 

**[7 _de la tarde de ese mismo dia_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE) **

 

Ya llevamos 3 horas y Li no se a aparecido en la fiesta , todos nos felicitaban y nos deseaban un hermoso matrimonio , no lo podía negar, Perrie luce hermosa con ese vestido de novia,  lástima que sea ficticio me pregunto si ella no se sentirá triste sobre su matrimonio ya que todo es una farsa, al menos me alegra que haya sido ella y no alguien como Eleanor . Perrie me cae muy bien hasta me llego a gustar pero ahorita solo hay alguien que me importa y es Liam Payne.

 

Estábamos sentados en la mesa principal y todo el jardín estaba lleno de rosas color lila , el color favorito de Perrie , seria la boda perfecta si no fuera falsa ,era el momento del baile de pareja , como deseaba que fuera Liam y no Perrie a quien estuviera abrazando en estos momentos.

 

Ed como regalo de bodas estaba cantando mi canción favorita "Kiss me"  , estábamos bailando y de pronto empezó a sonar mi celular lo agarre y lo deje en modo avión, ,seguimos bailando y todos aplaudían , Perrie y yo solo fingiamos ser la pareja feliz. La canción término y nos volvimos a sentar, cheque mi celular y la llamada que habia entrado era de Liam y tenía un buzón de voz , corrí rápidamente al baño para escucharlo.

 

" _Zee no se que esta pasando , todo se esta volviendo borroso y cada vez se me hace mas pesado respirar,  se supone que no debías saber de mi hasta mañana ,por eso estoy en el hotel , pero tengo miedo Zee , tengo tanto miedo y no estas aquí conmigo, se que no me contestas por que hoy es tu dia , es tu gran dia , no quería arruinarlo  por que no quiero que en el futuro trates de recordar como fue tu boda y este yo  aquí arruinandolo , solo quiero que sepas que te amo como no tienes idea , te amo tanto que no se si sea capaz de amar a alguien en la manera que yo te amo, en estos momentos me renconforta que sera por el bien de los dos , me imagino que todo sera mejor y que algun dia tu y yo estaremos juntos, Zee estoy en el baño y ya no veo nada , sabes cuanto le temo a la oscuridad , tengo miedo Zee , creo que ya es tarde , trate de no tomarme las pastillas pero no pude , se suponía que no iba a doler pero aqui estoy llorando como una niñita pequeña_  " río y  dejo de hablar , hubo un silencio enorme  _"quiero_   _que_   _sepas_   _que_   _eres_   _en_   _lo_   _ultimo_   _en_   _lo_   _que_   _he_   _pensado,te_   _amo_   _nunca_   _lo olvides "_ y se  termino el mensaje, dios no me habia  dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vi que mi camisa estaba empapada de lágrimas y tampoco me había dado cuenta que  estaba gritando hasta que llegó Niall y me abrazo , me estaba susurrando al oído que todo estaba bien ,me solté de sus brazos y fui corriendo hacia la calle en busca de un taxi , Liam estaba asustado y no estaba ahi para protegerlo.

 

 

_Un mes después_

 

Hace 28 días que habíamos enterrado a Liam   
Hace un mes que Zayn no dejaba de llorar por las noches  
Hace un mes que no habíamos visto la sonrisa de Zayn   
Y hoy Zayn por primera vez iba a ir al lugar donde Liam habia muerto, le habíamos dicho que si lo acompañabamos pero el insistía en que tenía que hacerlo solo , que tenía que dar su ultimo adios .

 

_*flashback*_

 

_"Li abre los ojos se que todo esto es una broma,  por favor Li abre tus ojos,  no nos puedes dejar y menos a mi , Liam Payne si no abres los ojos en este instante te lo juro que no te volveré a hablar  hasta dentro de un largo tiempo, Liam no me puedes dejar asi , no puedes dejarme solo sin ningúna explicación , Liam despierta ¿que no ves que te necesito?  "  Gritaba Zayn mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Liam "Zayn tienes que dejar el cuerpo de Liam,  se lo tienen que llevar"  Zayn se volteo y me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas , entre todos separamos a Zayn de Liam y nos fuimos de ese horrible cuarto, pedimos que no moviera nada hasta que Zayn pudiera ser capaz de venir por el mismo y enfrentar los hechos._

 

_*fin del flashback*_

 

 

**[6 de la tarde del mismo día ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGA6yw8T8os) **

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que Liam habia pasado sus últimos momentos con vida , entre y pude ver sus maletas , todo estaba tan acomodado,  típico de Liam , agarre un suéter y todavía tenia impregnado su aroma  , todo estaba bien hasta que llegue al baño a ese lugar le había tocado lo peor , todo estaba tirado  _"Zee estoy en el baño y ya no puedo ver nada "_ los recuerdo regresaron a mi y empecé a llorar , era lo único que hacía desde hace un mes , empecé a recorrer  el baño y pude ver como un frasco de pastillas para dormir estaba vacío a la mitad -¿ Li por que hiciste esto ? -dije en voz baja , agarre el frasco y pensé en hacer lo mismo que hizo Liam pero se que a el no le gustaría eso , se que se sentiría decepcionado de mi , no estuve ahí para detenerlo , para decirle que viviríamos felices y que no tenia que preocuparse de nada,  empecé a recoger todo en el baño y me dirigí hacia la mesita de noche , en esta habia una carta"   _Para Zayn"_ abri con cuidado el sobre y empecé a leer , solo sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban con mas potencia de mis ojos.

 _"Nada sucede como lo planeas ,todo se derrumba poco a poco hasta llegar al punto en el que solo quedan los  recuerdos y promesas rotas, Ya no tiene sentido tratar de regresar el tiempo o  tratar de impedir lo que nos deparaba el futuro , no tiene sentido tratar de encontrar un culpable ,el  único  que tiene la culpa aquí soy yo por no ser lo suficiente valiente para enfrentar las cosas ,por no luchar por lo que los dos queríamos ._ __  
Hazz, Lou si estan leyendo esto, no saben como lo siento, perdón por haberles fallado,  perdón por no ganar su lucha , pero quiero que sepan que todavia no es tarde , manden al diablo lo que la sociedad piensa,  al diablo modest,  por que al final del día no haces feliz a nadie, se que todavía se aman por la forma en que se miran, asi que no es lo suficientemene tarde para volverlo a intentar.  
Zee tu no tienes la culpa de nada,  fui yo el que empezó todo , fui yo el que se empezó a enamorar de su mejor amigo, fui yo quien hizo que tu te empezarás a alejar poco a poco de mi , fui yo el que metafóricamente te llevo a los brazos de la chica  con la que te vas a casar,no es que tenga algo en contra de ella , al contrario me siento feliz de que por lo menos va a haber alguien para ti cuando lo necesites.  
Se que no voy a ser yo quien te abracé por las noches y te diga al oído que todo va a estar bien que yo siempre voy a estar ahi para ti cuando me necesites y Zayn no sabes cuanto duele hay un dolor en mi pecho que nunca se va a ir ,  duele tanto saber que jamás voy a volver a ver como escondes tu lengua cuando sonríes, o como cierras los ojos al hacer el mismo gesto  o tu voz adormilada al despertar y todos esos pequeños gestos de los cuales me enamore.  
Duele saber que no estare  a tu lado para verte cuando despiertes , duele saber que jamas te volveré a tener en mis brazos, que jamas volveré a recorrer con mis dedos todos tus tatuajes , duele que nunca volveré a escuchar tus chistes malos ¿pero sabes que es lo que mas duele? saber que no será conmigo con quien pases la eternidad, que todos nuestros planes se fueron a la basura , duele tanto saber que no vamos a tener  una familia como siempre lo habíamos planeado , cuando one direction ya hubiera dado todo lo que tenia y ya nos hubiéramos retirado, nunca podríamos ver a nuestros hijos crecer,  no podría llevar a nuestra hija a su baile de graduación o enseñarle a nuestro hijo como jugar fútbol junto con su tio Louis o hacer yo el desayuno por que hay que admitirlo eres pésimo cocinando,  duele saber que no estaría ahi para ti cuando me necesitarás,   pero preferiría mil veces pasar yo solo este infierno que arrastrate conmigo , se que jamás me perdonarás , pero quiero que sepas que te amo , te amo como no tienes idea, estas en mis venas y no puedo sacarte de mi , siempre seras tu , aunque pase el tiempo siempre seras tu y solo tu , gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos , gracias por todas las memorias y  perdon por no haber  sido lo suficiente valiente para ti .  
P.D  
Zayn  no quiero que después de leer esto te quedes estancado ,no quiero que cometas alguna estupidez , quiero que tengas una vida ,quiero que cumplas todo los retos que nos habíamos propuesto , quiero que tengas una hermosa familia y los quieras como nosotros lo hubiéramos echo , no dejes que nadie te derrumbe , quiero que seas fuerte como un guerrero al igual que siempre , cuida de los chicos por mi   
Por siempre en mi corazón  
Liam."


End file.
